Motion transmitting remote control assemblies for transmitting motion in a curved path are used in aircraft, automotive, and marine environments. A typical use of such remote control assemblies is the positioning of throttle members in automobiles. In general these assemblies include a flexible tubular conduit movably supporting a flexible motion transmitting core element with two ends.
In such applications, it is frequently desirable to adjust the length or position of the end of the core element once the assembly has been installed. Such assemblies normally include one or more fittings secured to the conduit for attaching the conduit to a support structure of the automobile. The core element is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled whereas the other end is attached to a manual actuator for longitudinally moving the core element. After the assembly has been installed, the position of the actuator must be adjusted to correspond with the position of the member to be controlled so that both the actuator and member to be controlled reach their terminal end stroke positions at exactly the same time, and so that there is no slack, or play, between them. This is accomplished by either adjusting the length of the core element or the length of the conduit, as is well known in the art.
In some applications it is necessary for the adjustment to be accomplished automatically due either to space constraints within the installation area or time constraints during installation. Therefore, during shipping and installation the assembly must be maintained in a position that will allow maximum automatic length adjustment, if needed, utilizing a biasing means at the appropriate time during installation. This requires that the biasing means be secured during installation utilizing a securing means. After length adjustment, the assembly must be locked in the adjusted position utilizing a locking means. Preferably, the locking means is not used as the securing means during shipping and installation since the locking means is designed not to be easily disengaged.
One example of a prior art adjustment assembly is shown in U.S. Pat No. 4,177,691 to Fillmore, issued Dec. 11, 1979 and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. This reference discloses a conduit adjust assembly including a biasing means and a locking means to maintain the length adjustment. It does not disclose a separate securing means. Another example of a prior art adjust assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,350 to Hunt issued May 29, 1962. This reference discloses a core length adjust assembly including a locking means which also functions as a securing means and a locking pin to maintain the length adjustment. However, the locking pin must be manually inserted into aligned apertures to lock and relock, a time consuming operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,100 to Baumgarten, issued Jan. 17, 1989, discloses a securing means to secure the adjust assembly prior to installation. However, the securing means includes a twist ring which does not always release easily. Further, the securing means includes interlocking projections and notches increasing the cost of tooling and production of the assembly.